Eslabones desconsolados de una cadena nacida muerta
by BBangel
Summary: Si estaban condenados desde el principio, eso no cambiaba su dolor. Si las cosas estaban predestinadas, y ella había disfrutado al máximo de las personas efímeras que habían entrado en su vida, en cierto modo, se arrepentía. Porque ahora sabía quién estaría en su futuro, el número reducido, y no tenía idea de cómo salir de los colores negros con los que pintaba. NeLi. Linda's POV.


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Dios, necesito inspiración. El cuerpo de Near está frío y no quiero imaginármelo muerto. Desarmando mi alma, me acerco más a él. Estando muerta, siento cosas que me hacen sentir culpable. Debería estar junto a dos tumbas, un cuchillo sangrante en mi mano, y mi vida alcanzando _esa_ vida que quizá pueda obtener con mi propia muerte. Duele saber que personas como ellos están muertos, más muertos que yo. El aire deteniéndose, siento el calor en mi cabeza, la noche me envía su frío, vacío de razones. Simplemente, hace tiempo que he entendido que el mundo me detesta, que odia la contaminación dejaba por piedras brillantes, soy solo la basura que dejó el huracán, soy la superficie por las que corren lágrimas de añoranza. No valgo y sigo viviendo. Por eso quiero irme. Él contiene la respiración, yo sé que no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Quiero que me hiera de nuevo, dejándome sola entre los escombros, aplastándome en palabras huecas forradas de acero. Es curioso, porque cuando ignoró mi muerte, no parecía hacerlo a propósito sino que, no parecía capaz de hacerme volver aquí con él. No es necesario ser un sucesor para saber que yo me fui con ellos, que me colé por esos balazos y por el fuego, que mi alma está en sus cuerpos y grita desde allí. Antes de irme, cumplir con un sueño que imaginé por tanto tiempo, no parece tan tonto, sobretodo porque hay una parte de mí que quiere curarse y vivir, pero no funcionará si no es junto a él, porque a veces, cuando un cuadro no parece andar por el buen camino, pienso en Near, y mis manos buscan colores más vivos, inconscientemente. A mí me gustaba despertarme temprano en la mañana cuando hacía buen tiempo y sentarme a la sombra de un árbol. Oler el aire, mirar insectos, correr, sentir todo lo que había a mí alrededor. Me gustaba salir a afuera cuando llovía y esconderme, buscar en esa oscuridad tintes poéticos para llevarlos a la luz del día, buscar inspiración, sacar vida de esa noche impuesta por la tormenta. Era lindo. Ahora no tiene sentido. No me siento de capaz de encontrar esa chispa que hay en el arte, de sobreponerme, de levantarme, porque estoy viva sí, pero camino por lugares muy hondos. Este es un encuentro que no debería ser posible por simple física, pero parece que puedo tocarlo, y lo haré. Se estremece, yo busco su piel, si vida latiendo en medio del cuello; entreabre los labios, se acerca. Él quiere curarme, pero no quiere decir sus intenciones. Siempre quise gemir su nombre. Dentro, lo que verdaderamente quiero es que el dolor pare. Sé que él sabe cómo hacerlo. Si estaba condenada, si debía pasar, si sirvió de algo, eso no alivia mi pena. Todo lo que veo, lo que me dicen, lo que pienso, solo logra agrandar las pesadillas. Si Near va a besarme, que lo haga. Eso conseguirá unir la cadena de nuevo. Faltan eslabones. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío me hace saber que él también los extraña. Veloz se ha ido nuestra infancia, hundidos han quedado nuestros pies chapoteando en los restos de la lluvia. Guardé mi vida dentro de mi dolor, esperando consuelo. Vivir muerta, es algo que nunca me ha gustado hacer.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Hola a todos, de nuevo ^^ Adoraba este título, lo tenía pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero para algo mucho más alegre, y ayer se me ocurrió esto; yo feliz de la vida xD A ver, me desperté, desayuné, sonó una alarma en mi celular haciéndome acordar de OTRO práctico de matemática, y en vez de eso estoy publicando esto, porque ayer Brujilda fue a la tienda a comprar un muñequito de vudú que tiene mi nombre O.O ¡Ella me obligó a hacer esto! xD En fin, ¿Serían tan amables de dejar la pachorra a un lado y dejarme un review? Gracias. Mierda, acaba de sonar la alarma, tengo que ir a practicar piano xD ¡Besos!**_

_**Ann.**_


End file.
